That's Too Much, Man!
That's Too Much, Man is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman, ''and the 35th episode overall. This episode, along with the rest of Season 3, aired on July 22, 2016. Synopsis On a drug-fueled bender, BoJack and Sarah Lynn crash an AA meeting, and BoJack decides to make amends to the people he hurt. Plot Sarah Lynn wakes up and is shown to have a more calm and positive life ever since she went sober. She is about to mark off her ninth month of being sober on her sobriety calendar when BoJack calls her and asks her if she wants to party. She immediately accepts and downs a bottle of vodka. Sarah Lynn reveals to BoJack when he comes over and he asks about getting drugs, that her whole house has hidden drugs. Also, she reveals she has the liquor store deliver alcohol to her home. They then proceed to drink and do drugs, as they reminisce and watch old episodes of ''Horsin' Around. However, BoJack begins to experience blackouts. After a few blackouts, in which Sarah Lynn asks to go to the planetarium twice, only for BoJack to reject her as he thinks dome-shaped buildings are dumb. They end up at an AA meeting because Sarah Lynn wants to get her nine-month sobriety chip. BoJack gets fed up with all the boring stories, so he goes up to the podium. He tells them a story, about how he visited his friend Charlotte. He talks about how he tried to sleep with both her and her daughter Penny. He states he has no idea what happened to the family or the daughter afterward. He also reveals feeling some remorse and wondering if they were OK after the fact. He has another blackout and comes to driving a car recklessly. Sarah Lynn tells him that he shut down the AA meeting, because he bummed everyone out, and that she looked Penny up on Facebook. It appears that Penny is doing fine, and she is currently attending college in Oberlin. Sarah Lynn also tells him, to try the twelve-step program, and to make amends to make himself feel better and get a clean slate. BoJack decides to go around and make amends to people. His first stop is Diane Nguyen and Mr. Peanutbutter's house. They break in and raid their fridge while waiting for them to come home. Sarah Lynn gets impatient, so she dresses like Diane and has BoJack dress like Mr. Peanutbutter, and apologizes to her; pretending she is "Diane." While they're doing this, the real Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter get home. They offer to let the two of them sleep it off in their guest bedroom but in their high state, BoJack and Sarah Lynn then run off. As they do, they shove into Diane and break her wrist again. BoJack then tries to make amends to Todd, although he ends up mistakenly apologizing to a little boy, who looks like Todd. BoJack next visits Ana Spanakopita. He asks her why she left and why she won't give them a chance to be broken together. She begins to tell him a story about why they can't work as a couple, but BoJack has another blackout. He makes Sarah Lynn drive back two more times, so that he can hear the story again, but continues to blackout. Finally, he gives up and goes to Princess Carolyn's apartment building, and tries to make amends by standing outside her apartment building on the roof of his car and screaming that he's sorry. Princess Carolyn just sighs and goes back inside with her boyfriend Ralph Stilton, who briefly looks over his shoulder to glare at BoJack. BoJack returns to Ana's once again to hear her story. He apologizes for bothering her so much that night, and Ana informs him she hasn't seen him in two weeks. She tells him her lifeguard story again—after her near-death experiences a teen, where she drives her car into a lake and almost drowned. She became a lifeguard so that she would never be weaker than water. On her first day of training, her instructor told her that there will be times she will see someone in trouble, and she'll want to rush in and do anything she can to help them—but she must stop herself because there are people you can't save. Those people will thrash and struggle, and try to take you down with them. BoJack doesn't get what that whole story has to do with him. BoJack has another blackout, and wakes up in the car, driving to Ohio to make amends with Penny; and to see if he messed up her life. He demands to Sarah Lynn, that they turn the car around, but they end up at her school library. They spot Penny using the computer and BoJack says that they should stop following her, although he blacks out again and it's now later at night, outside of a party Penny is attending. BoJack says that she seems fine and that maybe he didn't ruin her. He agrees to drive them home after he pees but ends up bumping into a group of guys. They topple over and Penny notices him. She begins to freak out and tells him that he can't be here, and, thinking he came there to find her, she says "I was seventeen, I didn’t know any better!" The people around them start to recognize Sarah Lynn and BoJack and begin to take pictures of them, so they leave as a frightened Penny disappears into the crowd. Back in the car, Sarah Lynn tells BoJack that Penny was probably doing great before they showed up and that they should've just left her alone; to BoJack's annoyance. Sarah Lynn asks for a bottle opener, and finds one in the glove compartment, next to a pack of heroin nicknamed BoJack. It is the same heroin pack that had been discovered by BoJack and Diane back in BoJack Kills. She tells BoJack that they have to try it, as having a drug named after you is a big deal. He says he doesn't want to shoot heroin. Later, after the two have returned to Sarah Lynn's house in L.A., BoJack says they can snort heroin, like sophisticated adults. After he snorts some heroin, BoJack blacks out again. During his blackout, he has a flashback to Thanksgiving 2007, at Cuddlywhiskers's house. Everything in the background is shaking around them. Cuddlywhiskers just got off the phone with the network executives, and they had told him the latest episode of ''The BoJack Horseman Show'', had gotten the lowest ratings yet. He tells BoJack he still believes their show has an audience, and they should try to get a guest star to boost ratings, and Jill Pill recommends Sarah Lynn. BoJack is uneasy about this, as she's “''the world's biggest pop star''" and he hadn't spoken to her since Horsin’ Around ended. Cuddlywhiskers convinces him anyway, even saying BoJack was "like a father to her." BoJack wakes up. He then has a series of blackouts that transition him and Sarah Lynn to different locations. While this happens, he reminisces on their time together on Horsin' Around, and tells Sarah Lynn he feels like she's the only one who understands him. He elaborates, saying they can be friends because they're the only two people who knew each other before they were famous, and they like each other for who they really are. BoJack continues this speech, as the scene transitions, to the two of them laying on a hotel bed at nighttime. BoJack says they don't want anything from each other, and he tells Sarah Lynn he loves her. She doesn't respond, and he panics, but she comes to and complains about being bored. She turns on the TV and discovers the Oscars are on, to BoJack's surprise as he discovers how long they were actually on the bender. Sarah Lynn states she loves the glitz and glam of the Oscars. Sarah Lynn wins the Oscar for Best Original Song, which makes her overjoyed, but then regretful as she wasn't there to receive it. She tells BoJack if someone had told her as a kid she'd win an Oscar, she wouldn't have believed it, but now she has, and she cuts herself off. Sarah Lynn tells BoJack she doesn't like anything about herself, and everything about her is fake and "not her." She says even her shirt came from a company who paid her $8,000 to wear it, despite her not needing the money, she just likes that someone still cared about her enough to want her to wear their shirt. BoJack tries to comfort her, but Sarah Lynn begins to panic, thinking she and everyone else is doomed. BoJack calms her down and finally agrees to take her to the planetarium. The two are then seen in the planetarium (as silhouettes) watching a show. Sarah Lynn is impressed by the dome shape of the building, and she rests her head on BoJack's shoulder and says "I wanna be an architect." This is the same statement, she made to her mother as a child, in a flashback from ''Prickly-Muffin''. ''The narrator says, their lives are but short flashes in a universe, that is billions of years old. BoJack tells Sarah Lynn there's nothing to worry about because it doesn't matter what you did in the past or how you'll be remembered, all that matter is this precious moment that they are sharing together. He asks if she agrees, but she doesn't respond. He nudges her and says her name multiple times, but Sarah Lynn never responds... Cast Trivia *This is the last present-day appearance of Sarah Lynn, as she dies from a drug overdose at the end of the episode. *Lady Gaga was originally going to present the ''Oscar for Best Original Song (according to an animatic), although she was later changed to Wiz Kalifa. *Penny is currently attending Oberlin College in Ohio. *Sarah Lynn lit Ana's ottoman on fire offscreen, which she is also seen doing to BoJack's ottoman back in Prickly-Muffin. *One of the other students at Oberlin College can be seen reading the jellybean book that Kelsey wanted to make into a movie in Old Acquaintance. Intro Differences * The living room is completely trashed from the party in the previous episode. One of the windows is broken from BoJack driving the Tesla though it (however outside shots of the house haven't been altered to reflect this) . * Todd and his employees no longer appear in the living room or the kitchen, leaving BoJack all alone in his house. Memorable Quotes *''"Sarah Lynn?''" - BoJack Horseman Category:Episodes Category:Season 3